


"But it's just one babysitting job!"

by the_mad_queen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Babies, Babysitter Lads, F/M, Gent Babies, RT Baby AU, Reverse Baby AU, baby au, traces of rayvin if you squint, you can ignore it tho because its pretty generic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mad_queen/pseuds/the_mad_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a request I revieved on tumblr; "I need more Gents Baby!AU in my life because IT’S ADORABLE HAVING THE LADS CARE FOR THE GENTS" - anon, and how could I not give them just that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"But it's just one babysitting job!"

"Guys, I know you think this is going to end in disaster, but it's just one babysitting job and I promised Burnie!" 

"You promised Burnie, Gavin. Just because we're you room-mates doesn't mean we have to get wrapped up in your stupid desisions."

"But Michael!" Gavin whined, but it was obvious he didn't want to budge. "Ray?" He asked meekly.

"You know I'm not that good with kids.." Ray trailed off, not looking up from his game. "And it was you who promised."

"What are you talking about, you donut?" Gavin said, now getting a bit pissed. "You're great with kids! They love you! Plus I couldn't just not say yes to Burnie... You know that he and Ashley haven't had a night out in months."

"Hey, they have kids, not me." Michael commented, shrugging.

"Fine. I don't need you help." Gavin sniffed, turning up his large nose. "I'll just do it on my own."

"That's the spirit." Ray smirked, still not looking up, his smirk growing larger when he heard Gavin march off to his room.

\--

It was an hour later when the doorbell rang and Ray got up to get it.

"Hey Burnie. How're ya?" He asked, moving aside to let him and the three tots in.

"Much better now that I'm going to get a night of relaxation." He smiled, setting a red headed boy down on the ground while two others, a blond holding a small stuffed cow, and a brunette with marker all over his arms, followed close behind.

"Gavin!" Ray called, and both Gavin and Michael came walking out.

"'Ello, Burnie."

"Heya Burns."

"Hey guys. Really, thanks for this. It's hard to leave these guys with anyone, I'm glad you guys are around."

"No problem, right guys?" Gavin smiled, hooking his arms around the others' necks.

"Yeah, no problem." Michael grimaced. They had eventually caved, after they both came to the conclusion that Gavin would most likely kill the children on his own.

Burnie got down to the three boys level's and sighed. "Alright, Jack please listen to everything that they say. Geoff, be on your best behaviour. And Ryan, please, don't make any holes. They're expensive."

The lads all raised their eyebrows at the last comment, Michael shrugging as the other two looked at him.

"Alright, well, good luck, boys." Burnie said before slipping out through the door. Michael was sure he heard a whispered 'You're gonna need it,' before the door was closed and Burnie was gone, and it was too late to back out. 

Ray gave the other two looks before shrugging and turning towards the kids and leaning down just as Burnie had done. "So, um, what do you boys want to do?" He asked. 

All three of them gave each other looks until they gave a smile, running off in separate directions through the average sized apparently. "Hide and seek, not it!" They all yelled.

All three lads stood confused for a moment, Ray not having moved from his crouched position.

"Well, I guess we should find them..." Gavin trailed off, walking off in the direction Geoff had run.

Michael and Ray gave each other looks, Ray straightening back up before sighing and heading off in different directions; Ray after Ryan and Michael after Jack.

Gavin had found Geoff pretty quickly, the toddler having gone straight for the living room and getting detracted by the gaming console that currently held Ray's paused Halo game on the screen.

Gavin quickly scooped Geoff up before he somehow managed to mess up Ray's progress on whatever he was doing. He looked around for a moment, Geoff hanging limply while Gavin clutched under his armpits, before he went to the window seat their apartment had and set Geoff there, pointing out the window after making sure it was locked and watching him be distracted by things that went by.

"That bird is fucking cool as dicks." Geoff let out and Gavin looked down at him with a shocked expression on his face.

Michael hadn't had such a easy time finding Jack, being led to the kitchen and looking around wildly.

"Come on you brat, you win, I lose, you can come out now." He said, growing frustrated.

Nothing happened.

"I said come on! This game is stupid and I lose, come out now!" He waited another moment before he saw something move out of the corner of his eyes.

"This game isn't stupid, you're stupid." He turned around and nearly choked on his lungs, because Jack was sitting five feet up on the fridge, the basket they kept up there that he had been hiding behind moving closer and closer to the edge every moment. 

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Michael yelled, running towards the kid and climbing on the counter to get him down safely.

"I was hiding!"

"Well you're not supposed to hide in places like that!" Michael shouted.

"And you're not s'posed to swear!" Jack yelled back.

Michael grimaced, cursing under his break low enough so that the kid wouldn't understand them.

He quickly joined Gavin in the living room, waiting for Ray and Ryan to turn up.

"Hey, Ryan?" Ray asked. "Ry? Rye-bread? Ry-ry?" He continued, coming up with any nicknames he could think up.

He peeked into Michael's room, but the everything looked untouched.

Next he looked into his own room, but nothing was moved or out of place.

Finally going back up the other side of the hall he peaked into Gavin's room, and seen a bump in the blankets over his bed, just large enough for a child to be hiding under them. 

He smiled, walking over and whisked the blanket off. His jaw immediately dropped.

In Ryan's hand was a fork, and he was currently digging a hole in Gavin's mattress, his stuffed cow sitting inside.

"Oh my god, what are you doing?" Ray asked unbelieving of the situation he was looking at.

"Digging Edgar's hole." He said simply.

"Why? Why would you do that? Who is Edgar?"

Ryan laughed cutely, holding up his stuffed cow. "Edgar."

Ray shook his head, quickly walking over to Ryan and trying to take the fork. "Edgar doesn't need a hole. Edgar's fine."

Ryan looked up with a slightly creepy smile. "You don't understand," he giggled. "Edgar is the one in the hole."

Ray stood, slightly disturbed as Ryan set back out digging, then shuddered. Very quickly he grabbed the fork from him.

Ryan gave him a shocked look before trying to take it back. After he realized it was futile he crossed his arms over Edgar and gave a small huff, allowing Ray to pick him up.

Once he was secure in Ray's arms he twisted around and rubbed bits of mattress all though Ray's hair.

"Your dad is so going to pay for that. And hear from Gavin. He loved that old thing." Ray told Ryan, ignoring the bits that fell off his head.

"I loved what?" Gavin asked, picking a piece of mattress out of Ray's hair and observing Ryan wearily. "What did he break?"

"He dug a hole in your mattress for Edgar."

"Who the bloody hell is Edgar?" Gavin asked angrily.

"Edgar is the one in the hole." Ray sighed exasperatedly as Ryan held up his stuffed cow again.

"Dug a hole in my mattress for a stuffed cow? These kids are freaking maniacs!" Gavin shouted as Ray set Ryan down on the couch, keeping his eyes locked on him to make sure he didn't give their couch the same treatment he gave Gavin's mattress.

"There just kids, Gavin. They don't know anything." Michael shrugged. "And he isn't really that bad." He shrugged again, bouncing Jack on his knee.

"What has Geoff done?" Ray asked.

"He has said about 20 different swear words since I've found him." Gavin looked angrily at Ryan. "Dug a hole in my mattress, of all the things."

"Dude it's just a mattress." Michael shrugged, Jack giggling up at him. 

"Okay, what if next time it's not a mattress? It's the couch, or the floor? Kid's a lunatic." He said eyeing the nearly smirking Ryan.

"Well, if anything happens I blame you, Gavin." Ray told him, looking at Ryan playing with his cow.

\--

When Burnie and Ashley got to the boy's house later that night and they looked around sympathetically.

Their couch cushion had another hole in it, the cow sitting pleasantly inside. There was a turned over bowl of popcorn sitting underneath the coffee table, and a bit of spilt orange juice sitting near two other glasses. He looked cautiously towards Michael, who had opened the door.

"So, uh, where are they?" Burnie asked nervously and Michael smirked, leading him into Ray's extremely messy room. He knew Ray well enough to know that this mess was definitely not cause by him.

He turned his head towards the bed and almost let out a loud laugh before catching himself.

On the bed Gavin slept sprawled out on his stomach, with one arm lying across Jack and Geoff on his right side. His other arm laid across Ray and Ryan, Ryan was curled up against Ray, who was curled up with his back against Gavin.

Burnie stifled his giggles, looking over at Michael.

"You got-"

"Pictures? Plenty." He smiled, then helped Burnie get the toddlers out the door. While Ashley snapped a couple more.

Once they were out of the room, leaving Ray and Gavin to just remain sleeping, Burnie turned towards Michael again.

"So, how much is this costing us?"

"Well, I hope it was a good night, because it's not gonna be cheap." Michael told him. You have to buy us either a perfectly matching couch cushion, or a new couch, Gavin needs a new mattress, Ray needs a new closet door, and now the big one." He paused and smirked. He would have been more sympathetic if he didn't already know Burnie could definitely afford it. "They broke our xbox one."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Deliberately." Michael continued. "Geoff stood next to it, put his hand on it, and pushed it over while Ray, Gavin and I stood and shouted no at him."

Burnie sighed, and Ashley glared down at the sleeping Geoff in her arm.

"I'll uh, I'll replace everything. And double what I was going to pay you." He said tiredly.

"Yeah, and if you ever need us to babysit again, we're doing it at your house." Michael told him.

"You mean you'd do it again!" Ashley said excitedly.

"Well, you can never find anyone else, and I guess, when they're not wrecking our stuff they're not that." Michael shrugged, looking down at Jack in his arms.

"That's really great, Michael. Really, more than we could ask for. But we better head home now, before they wake up." He shifted Ryan in his arm so that he could take Jack as well. "I'll talk to you later. Thanks again." He smiled happily.  
Michael shut the door quietly behind them and walked towards his room.

On his way down the hallways he looked back into Ray's room, seeing that Gavin and Ray were still sleeping against each other, and gave another chuckle, before retreating to his own, thankfully, untouched room. He would wake them up in the morning for their reactions. 


End file.
